Wintersong
by JonesyMinimus
Summary: It's Midwinter and Kel is feeling lonely while her friends are in the arms of their loved ones. Songfic to Sarah McLachlan's 'Wintersong'. All stories re-uploaded due to glitch!


**I know this one is a bit short, but if you listen to the song as you read it, you'll understand, even if it's not in time with the words. I also know it's a bit weird for an x-mas fic ****now, but what with the cold weather and all in the UK :P. Hope you enjoy it, and please be sure to read the note at the bottom ;)**

_**The lake is frozen over  
The trees are white with snow  
And all around  
Reminders of you  
Are everywhere I go**_

She wanders through the fields, away from the laughter. How can she smile when she feels torn. Why. Why did he have to be gone?

They were supposed to spend every Midwinter together, as they had done for the past five years.

_'How could he do this to me?'_

She felt the tears sting her eyes. But she didn't care. The falling snow had muffled her thoughts and feelings, obscuring them from her reach.

___**It's late and morning's in no hurry**__**  
**__**But sleep won't set me free**__**  
**__**I lie awake and try to recall**__**  
**__**How your body felt beside me**__**  
**__**When s**__**ilence gets too hard to handle**__**  
**__**And the night too long**_

She had lost sleep. Too much. She knew Neal looked at her, worried. She didn't acknowledge them. She didn't need pity. She needed _him_.

Needed him to hold her at night. To whisper in her hair. Kiss her face. Wake her up, softly calling her name. _'Kel'_.

She needed him to be there.

But he wasn't.

___**And this is how I see you**__**  
**__**In the snow on Christmas morning**__**  
**__**Love and happiness surround you**__**  
**__**As you throw your arms up to the sky**__**  
**__**I keep this moment by and by**_

Oh, the first Midwinter. How they had laughed. And how she now cried.

He had danced around in the snow, pulling her with him.

"But Dom," she had cried happily, "there's no music!"

He pulled her close and looked conspiratorially into her eyes. "Says who?"

He wasn't there to dance with her now. On the last day of Midwinter. 5 years and seven days. It hurt.

___**Oh I miss you now, my love**__**  
**__**Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,**__**  
**__**Merry Christmas, my love**_

"Merry Midwinter, Dom. Wherever you are. I love you," she whispered on the wind, trusting it to carry her voice to the man she longed to see.

Especially tonight.

_**Sense of joy fills the air**__**  
**__**And I daydream and I stare**__**  
**__**Up at the tree and I see**__**  
**__**Your star up there**_

She gazed up at his star. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered the Midwinter of so long ago. He had pointed at it.

"See that? That's my special Midwinter Star. And I named it after you."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Because you are the brightest light in my life." He kissed her softly.

The star twinkled at her, painfully akin to his own blue eyes. Always bright, always loving, always watching her.

_**And this is how I see you**__**  
**__**In the snow on Christmas morning**__**  
**__**Love and happiness surround you**__**  
**__**As you throw your arms up to the sky**__**  
**__**I keep this moment by and by**_

She fell into the snow, almost at her end.

But strong arms wrapped comfortingly around her waist, a sweet source of warmth, as they pulled her to her feet. A feather touch on her cheek. A whisper in her hair,

"Merry Midwinter, my love."

He's home. And she smiles.

**Ha. Did I fool you? ****Tayla**** read this and cried because she thought I killed Dom. I went skits. Why would I kill him? Another friend thought it meant that Dom had left her. They told me to change it, make it more obvious. I didn't want to :D I wanted**** to make you guys work to understand it haha**

**Well, basically. Kel is 25, Dom is 31. They started courting on Midwinter 5 years before. It's the last day of Midwinter and Dom is out with the Own, and Kel is sad because it's the first time he hasn't been wi****th her on Midwinter. But at the end, he's back! Yay :D I know this wasn't obvious but I liked it. I was listening to the song earlier and it just made me write, it's such a sweet song. But I had to give her a happy ending, Kel is too amazing for an unfortu****nate demise. Thanks for reading!**

**JonesyMinimus**


End file.
